1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly to a novel means for displaying an object so as to appear in a suspended or floating position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice to display articles such as photographs or the like in frames that are two-dimensional and that are supported by pivot means to bases or mounts so that the holder appears to be static or rigidly positioned. In such devices, a rigid frame, including glass, serves to hold a photograph, as an example, and the frame is either supported from the rear by a leg or stanchion, or the sides of the frame are connected to a base that supports the frame in a fixed position.
Although such prior frame holders and photo holders have been useful for their intended purpose, the ornamental or decorative appearance and presentation of the photographic material is unimaginative and rigid. Also, such prior frames or holders are adapted to support a single photograph or perhaps a multiple of photographs but in the same plane. That is to say, multiple photographs can be shown on a flat surface when viewed from a single direction.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel means for presenting an article to be displayed so that the viewer's imagination is stimulated and so that multiple objects can be displayed simultaneously in different planes of view. Such a means controllably supports the objects in a floating or suspended position which creates an interesting and stimulating environment for portrayal of the objects being displayed.